Rickard Firearms
"We always hit the target." -Motto of RF&D History Rickard Firearms & Defense is a firearms manufacturer and was founded in 2010 by Troy Rickard, a gunner in the U.S. Army from Peoria, Illinois, and Michael Walker, a former ArmaLite employee from Geneseo, Illinois. During Troy's deployment in Iraq, he disliked his M240B, and at the same time, Michael did not like working for ArmaLite, as he though the designs were too old-fashioned. When he returned home after being discharged from the Army in 2009, he met Michael Walker, and they designed and built the M260 machine gun. They sent the design to the U.S. Armed Forces, and was contacted that the U.S. would adopt it if it won in the M240 replacement competiton (which it didn't, but it was adopted by other FN MAG users) Meanwhile, they designed other guns, and expanded their company into one of the most notable defense companies over the last century. Despite RF&D is a relatively new company, its roots can go as far back as 1930, however, when Stanley Rickard, Troy's great-grandfather, created the M1930 rifle. It supplanted the M1903 Springfield rifle in the U.S. Army, and was supposed to be the U.S.'s standard issue rifle, but the M1 Garand was chosen instead because it was lighter and it jammed a little bit less. However, it did see some service in WWII alongside the M1 and the M1903, and was eventually replaced by the M14 in the U.S. Army. Today, RF&D is headquartered in Peoria, Illinois, and has its manufacturing plant at Joliet, Illinois, next to the former Joliet Arsenal / Ammunition Plant. Troy continues to be the designer for new weapons, while Michael is the president of both RF&D itself and the RF&D Group, which is comprised of RF&D itself (obviously), Mayfield Heavy Industries, and Stark & Company (for details, see subsidiaries). Products Current products M260 machine gun: Since 2011 RC-523: Since 2013 Model 2013 "Vulcan": Since 2013 P13: Since 2013 Spectre Series: 2015 and 2017 M115 "Challenger": Since 2015 PSFJ Series: Since 2015 / 2018 Model 2016 "Wildcat": Since 2016 "Punisher" Ballistic Knife: Since 2016 P16: Since 2016 Mini-12 Pump-action Shotgun: Since 2017 CLBR Bullpup Rifle: Since 2017 M117 Bullpup Sniper Rifle: Since 2017 P17 machine pistol: Since 2017 CAEW Personal Defense Weapon: Since 2018 Cancelled products R-300: 2015 GA-2 assault rifle: 2016 R6 assault rifle: 2017 308 Proton: 2018 Subsidiaries: Mayfield Heavy Industries MHI is a heavy weapons company that was founded in 2012 by Jim Mayfield. He contacted RF&D and told him that he wanted to see if they were interested in creating a corporation that would make both of their products. Troy and Michael of RF&D agreed, and the RF&D Group was founded, therefore allowing RF&D to create MHI products under license. Its manufacturing plant in Sycamore, Illinois, which is north of DeKalb, Illinois, which is west of Chicago. Products include: * SFPL-83: Since 2015 * Mk. 31 "Bullshark" Grenade Launcher: Since 2016 Stark & Company S&C is an aerospace company that was founded in 2008 by David Stark. For 6 years, he designed and built the S-1 Zeus, a large cargo transporter. Just like Jim, he contacted RF&D and told him that he wanted to be in the RF&D Group, and he was accepted. Its manufacturing plant near the aircraft graveyard in Tucson, Arizona. Products inlcude: * S-1 Zeus: Since 2015 Category:Company